Josué Victorieux
Josué Billancourt Victorieux '''(/ʒozʊˈe/; Canrillaise: veek.tw.aa.r; 8 May 4278 - 3 October 4375) is a Rildanorian politician and statesman who ruled over Rildanor as the Chief of State after a transition from a democracy, into a regime. His totalitarian rule led to the deaths of over 700,000 people through his use of secret police. Born into his party's ideology, passed down by his descendants, he was introduced to fascism at a young age. He publicly expressed his views against the republic, and followed the footsteps of his brother, Francois II, in forming the victorieuxist state. After his brother failed to transition the state, he took over the party and officially transitioned Rildanor from a democracy, to a fascist regime. Before his rise to power, Josué Victorieux was still a party youth leader for the party, guiding members of the Front de la Jeunesse. His brother was still the president of the republic for four years. Early Life Victorieux was born on 8 May 4278 in Port Retagne, a large city on the coast in the canton of Sirdour. His father, Jérôme Victorieux, was a politician and party leader while his mother was a teacher. Josué was named after the Augustan prophet, Joshua, while his middle name Billancourt was from the spouse of his descendant, François Victorieux. Josué was the youngest of his parent's two children. As a child, he was indoctrinated into his party's youth. There, he learned about the party's ideology at a young age. His early political views came from his father, who's ideology has been passed down from generation to generation. Rise to power '''Takeover of the CV ONR After two failed attempts by his older brother, Francois II, at transitioning the state, Josué took over the party leadership. The takeover was a direct response to the failures. After gaining leadership of the CV ONR, he made an alliance with the Parti Fasciste to aid in the state transitions. His brother was given asylum in both Indrala and Lourenne. The April 4314 elections The April 4314 elections ensured Victorieux's grip on the majority of the government and national assembly. The elections gave the fascist parties the significant majority within the assembly. This gave Victorieux the ability to properly transition the state in a quick manner. The aftermath of the elections gave the conservative parties very little to pass any legislation, leaving the inevitable transition to take its course. Short presidential term Victorieux's presidential term was only 9 months old, but was marred with several laws passed within the assembly, such as the change of the flag, national assembly, and the general state transition. Expulsion of 1République from the national cabinet After 1République failed to agree with the transition of the state, Victorieux with the help of Parti Fasciste removed 1République party members from ministry positions. This was to make the party less powerful than it already was, ensuring the fascists had their tight grip in power. Establishment of the Council of National Cooperation The CNC was established to act as the central legislative body of the new regime. The establishment of the CNC marked the beginnings of the regime. The Council of National Cooperation is made up of fascist party members and the head of government makes sure that the loyalty to the state is ensured to prevent disloyalty towards the regime. Victorieuxist Rildanor Police State In 21 September, 4315, Victorieux executively ordered the establishment of the Council of State Media and Security. The agency was established to prevent any political dissentry within the country, as well as to conduct espionage against civilians and other countries. Citizens from Rildanor who emigrated away from the new dictatorship claim that political assassinations and murders have been happening months before the agency was even created. Political Massacres :Main article: Gray TerrorCategory:Rildanor In the later years of the regime, the state began to use secret police and paramilitary groups to murder thousands of communists in Rildanor. The surveillance capabilities of the CMES allowed for quick seizures of people from their homes. Refugees who safely fled the country reported that gunshots could be heard from miles away. Others reported that while trying to escape, they were met with a series of gunfire, some who were killed. It is estimated that more than 100 opposition politicians under his rule were killed by the regime. Fall of the Regime In April of 4320, the regime began to fall after opposition parties were granted participation in the council elections. Once opposition parties like Parti Nationaliste and 1Republic took the majority of the council, they began to pass a series of laws reforming the state into a more democratic state. Victorieux went into hiding, but was shortly caught after rogue soldiers hunted him down and put him under custody. Victorieux passed away in his home, at age 97.Category:Politics of Rildanor Category:Rildanorien politicians Category:Victorieuxist Rildanor